Kek
Top Kek. Kek is a frickazoid (will explain in backstory) that is the derpiest thing you've ever seen and I have no regrets. Appearance Frickazoid Well, frickazoids have no natural appearance. You can only tell them by their smell, which is of fog, which is why it's hard to tell Kek from a regular person/slime/thing. Slime Looks like a blue, foggy hunter slime with glowing blue eyes to me, boys. * sniff sniff * And food. (TOP KEKKKKK) Human... Thing... A foggy ten year old androgynous child with short white hair, hunter slime ears and tail of the same type as in slime form, a mask, and these glowing blue eyes. :3 Doubt my sanity. It has stolen Robbie Rotten's legs from another dimension. Personality It's a crazy little Hunter Slime that plays pranks on everyone in the vicinity. Katak once woke up to see a fog mustache on his face... He sent a Tarr after Kek. Don't worry, they got out unscathed. Or at least Kek did. DUN DUN DUNNNN! derpy derpy derp derpity derp Backstory LOl, it's time to explain the frickazoid thing. Frickazoids are a species of shapeshifters, but the shapeshifters can only choose one form and then that's considered their true form. So, since Kek chose a Hunter Slime, technically that's its true form, but no, it cannot see Fallimentu, poor fellah. Lol, frickazoids are really weird 2. i men luk at dis text. Once Hobson's companion slime, but when he went missing, Kek was the second-in-command to Katak. They took over Hobson's hidden underground lab. Kek helped create experiments with different slimes, like making honey plorts into artificial sweeteners. Soon Kek became one of the primary creators of the Slimepedia, and made a plort that automatically draws mustaches on the slime that ingested it, instead of making it into a largo. Kek has no regrets after the "mustache incident". ''''Relations Hobson better friend thing not food Katak another friend thing brother Ninn No idea probably friend thing Squidy delicious Vedis and Meredith oops so sorry Tychi, Sarvari, Fallimentu oops that was my fault rite sorry Kidemonas hi long lost bro that I didn't know about (lol yes I did) shut up me Abilities (oh oooooooooh ooOOOOOOH) Kek is only special for "two" things. "two" as in look at this ;a; Dimension Jumping Kek can dimension jump to a dimension that has the object it wants, unless no such dimension is nearby. It's kind of pitiful, really. Each jump creates a wave of exhaustion. However, there are two factors about the objects being drained. The energy of what it's bringing back, and how long it's in there. * One case that had a portal gun, brought by Kek, rendered everyone that came near useless for a few days. It lost the portal gun, because other dimensions' energies try to travel back to their own dimensions. Teleporting Kek temporarily jumps out of this dimension and into a safe one to hop to a safe point in the original dimension without time being wasted. However, this power isn't that good because it brings more exhaustion than bringing, say, a jetpack from another dimension and flying over everyone's heads. Talking Kek is able to perform human speech, but since it always messes that up, it prefers to use facial expressions and pointing. Slimespeak is more difficult for Kek, mainly because Kek simply doesn't care. -- Note: Kek was not born with Slimespeak. Therefore it's more of a language to learn, not automatically learned. Random Appearances For The End Of The World It'll randomly end up next to someone if there's a shipping RP going on and announce the end of the world, and that the next train is in X minutes. oh boi oh boi~ In Chat RP's... It is the most Mary Sue I have ever done, but in Chat RP's, when I'm not in the right mood, Kek will demonstrate other powers and be very Mary Sue. Usually, this means you ought to tell me that I need to either get some sleep or come back later after watching Star Trek, unless you need a Mary Sue to just come in ;-; * help * we have issues * I mean seriously * help me Current Info Groups: um cat and prob edge lord if can lol help me Roleplays They Are Or Were In: kill me I can't tell help The First Roleplay! A Snowy Mistake! Extending Our Reach! Kill/Deaths: i dunno it got bored/like 2 times shtoopid calem and squidy Diet MEAT. Favourite Roostro and/or quantum anomalies (insert triggered kidemonas here) whee :'D THE BEST FOOD Squidy. Yes. Absolutely. Please ask yourself what happened down below. Trivia * Kek's dimension jumping is sometimes called lag. * Kek prefers to refer to Katak as a "companion of the ages" or a "friend", even though it doesn't have any real friends that it doesn't eat. (Kek's best friend for awhile was a Roostro named Jeff. Jeff didn't last long.) * If Kek ever goes into a bar, it will order a machine gun to drink. No idea why it thinks that machine guns are "bar drinks" and "adult only". * If and when someone scares Kek, a couple minutes later Jeff the Roostro might pop out of nowhere and sit on its head, then Jeff will become all spectral and go back to its own messed up reality. * If Kek decides that the world is going to end, it will end up with popcorn. * Kek automatically trusts someone with knowledge of paradoxes, or has been in a paradox recently and it can smell it. * Kek has visited the WoW dimension and has described it as "keky." * Kek has now officially got disgusted with the "Sexuality" part, broke the fourth wall, and made it asexual by random chance. Who knows what it does... * It brought in cringedge lord * this page has the most memes in the comment section that actually work with the character * the most * ever * kek * TO BE CONTINUED --> * It might have been responsible for time traveling and causing all this nonsense with the quantum slimes. (totally non-canon outside of this but for Sarvari, Tychi, and Fallimentu ye sure works 4 me) * long lost brother due to idiot cat (hi Addi-- NO GET OFF THE DESK ;A;) * kek's allergic to mettaton legs * HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEK ** september 27 i guess close enough Gallery KEK JOINS THE FRAY! oh no... Kek.jpg KEKTHEBLUE.png KekAsHooman.jpg Kek As Hooman?.jpg Kek - Human?.jpg Hahahah. Hah..jpg Category:Slime Category:Bisexual Category:Character Category:Male Category:Other Gender Category:Other Sexuality Category:Child Category:DisOneEditor's Pages